sabhakosamfandomcom-20200213-history
മാർത്തോമാ മാർഗ്ഗം
പിതാവിനാൽ താൻ എപ്രകാരം ലോകത്തിലേക്ക് അയക്കപ്പെട്ടൊ, അതുപോലെ ഈശോ തന്റെ ശിഷ്യന്മാരെ ദൗത്യ നിർവ്വഹണത്തിനായി ലോകത്തിലേക്കു അയച്ചു. ഈശോയുടെ ആജ്ഞ ശിരസ്സേറ്റിയ ശിഷ്യന്മാർ ലോകത്തിന്റെ നാനാ കോണുകളിലും പോയി സുവിശേഷം പ്രഘോഷിച്ചു. അക്കാലങ്ങളിൽ ക്രൈസ്തവ ജീവിത ശൈലിയെ എല്ലായിടത്തും വിശേഷിച്ചു ഭാരതത്തിൽ "മാർഗ്ഗം" എന്നാണു വിളിച്ചിരുന്നത്. നസറായന്റെ മാർഗ്ഗമായ ക്രൈസ്തവ ജീവിത ശൈലി നസ്രാണി മാർഗ്ഗമെന്നും തോമാശ്ലീഹായാൽ പ്രഘോഷിക്കപ്പെട്ടതിനാൽ മാർത്തോമ മാർഗ്ഗം എന്നും അത് അറിയപ്പെട്ടു. തോമാശ്ലീഹ ഭാരതത്തിൽ വന്നപ്പോൾ ഇവിടെ പ്രചാരത്തിലിരുന്നതു ബുദ്ധമാർഗ്ഗമായിരുന്നു. ബുദ്ധമതം പഠിപ്പിച്ചിരുന്നതു പോലെ ജീവിതം പുനർജ്ജനിയുടെ തീരാ ചക്രത്തിൽ കിടന്നു കറങ്ങുകയല്ല മറിച്ചു മരണാനന്തരം ആത്മാവു ഉയിർത്തെഴുന്നെൽകും എന്ന പുതിയ പാഠം തോമാശ്ലീഹാ നൽകി. അങ്ങനെ ബുദ്ധമതാനുയായികൾക്കു ഈ പുതിയ ചിന്ത തോമാമാർഗ്ഗം ആയി എന്നു കരുതപ്പെടുന്നു സക്കറിയ, സ്കരിയ.(1976) രണ്ടു പ്രാചീന ഗദ്യ ക്രുതികൾ (ഉദയമ്പേരൂർ സൂനഹദോസിന്റെ കാനോനാകളും 1606 ലെ റോസിന്റെ നിയമാവലിയും, ചങ്ങനാശ്ശേരി, താ. xxviii-xxx.. അമർത്യതയെ പ്രതിനിഥീകരിക്കുന്ന ബുദ്ധമതക്കാരുടെ താമര31 സാധർമ്മ പണ്ടാരിക അഥവാ പദ്മസൂത്രം മയായാന ബുദ്ധമതത്തിന്റെ പ്രധാന ഗ്രന്ഥങ്ങളിലൊന്നാണു. ചില ക്രൈസ്തവ പൺദിതന്മാർ അതിനെ സുവിശേഷങ്ങളോടു ഉപമിക്കറുണ്ട്. (എ. വിൽസൺ, World Scripture,16f). ബുദ്ധം ശരണം ഗച്ഛാമി, ധർമ്മം ശരണം ഗച്ഛാമി, സംഘം ശരണം ഗച്ഛാമി അഥവാ ഞാൻ ബുദ്ധനിലും ധർമ്മത്തിലും സമൂഹത്തിലും ശരണപ്പെടുന്നു.(Cf ചൈൽദെർസ്, പാലി, 463.ചിഹ്നം ക്രൈസ്തവരെ സംബന്ധിച്ച് പുനരുത്ഥാനത്തിന്റെ സൂചികയായി. മാർത്തോമാ ശ്ലീവായുടെ അടിസ്ഥാനമായി താമര നിലനിൽക്കുന്നതു ഈ അർത്ഥത്തിലാണു. ബുദ്ധമതത്തിന്റെ പശ്ചാത്തലത്തിൽ അപ്പസ്തോലന്മാരുടെ നടപടികളിൽ വിവരിച്ചിട്ടുള്ള ആദിമക്രൈസ്തവ ജീവിതശൈലിയെ മനസിലാക്കാൻ ഇതു ഉപകരിച്ചു.മുണ്ടാടൻ, Traditions, 76 & 143.. മാർഗ്ഗം ഭാരതത്തിന്റെ ജ്ഞാന സംഹിതകളിൽ മാർഗ്ഗം എന്ന ആശയം ക്രൈസ്തവധർമ്മം എത്തുന്നതിനു മുമ്പു തന്നെ ഭാരതത്തിൽ പ്രചാരത്തിലിരുന്നു. MARGA IN HINDUISM The Vedic religions in India teach the chatur-varna-asrama for mukti from punar-janma into the samsara-sagara. Orthodox sects of Hinduism accept the divine authority of the Vedas: Brahmana, Vaishnava, Saiva, etc. Sikhism combines Islam with Hindu religions and castes. Thus, India is a land of religions with their margas for liberation/salvation. The people of India follow the marga of chatur-varna-asrama-dharma11. The Indian way of life is based on the fourfold asrama12 (state of life): Brahmacarya13 - studentship with celibacy (reserved for Brahmanas); Grihastya- household, with marriage; Vanaprasta- retired, solitary; and Sanyasa- renouncing/ Bhikshu14- mendicant, monk. Purusharthas15 are four objects of life or aims of existence: kama- lust, artha- wealth, dharma- duty, and moksha- final emancipation. The fourfold varna16 (caste- based on the colour of the skin, or occupation) is Brahmana- priest, Kshatriya- warrior, Vaisya- trader/ farmer, and Sudra- servant/ slave; others like dalits, tribals, etc. are avarna- non-Hindus. Varna-asrama-dharma was originally based on the division of labour, and state of life. In later vedic period Shudras became exploited in many ways; so also the “avarnar” became bonded slaves in agricultural lands; these are at the mercy of upper castes even today. Buddha and Jina showed them religious means to escape from exploitation and tyranny of the upper castes. MARGA (PATH OF TRI-RATNA) IN JAINISM Jainism from Jina (conqueror) insists on liberation from bondage of soul (jiva) to matter (pudgala) due to ignorance and four passions- anger, greed, pride, delusion. Influx of fresh karma is stopped by the possession and practice of right faith, knowledge and conduct. The partnership between the matter and the soul is dissolved through the path25 of tri-ratna (jewels): right conduct (charitra), right knowledge (jnana) and right faith (samyak darsana). Stoppage of new karma and wearing out of old karma lead to liberation (moksha): the soul shines out in its intrinsic nature of infinite faith, knowledge, bliss and power. Faith is necessary; right conduct perfects knowledge, since theory without practice is empty and practice without theory is blind. Jaina Sangha (community of clergy and laity) takes vow (vrta) to observe (in thought, word and deed) the Five-fold basic spiritual principle of Jainism: 1) Ahimsa- non injury; 2) Satya- truth; 3) Astea- not to steal; 4) Brahmacharya- abstention from self-indulgence; 5) Aparigraha- renunciation. Jainism has no room for devotion. The fire of asceticism must burn all emotions and desires to ashes. Thus one becomes a spiritual conqueror (jina). Jainism is primarily an ethical teaching and its aim is the perfection of the soul26. MARGA-MAGGA IN BUDDHISM Buddhism teaches the popular marga: Avoid extremes of self-indulgence and self-mortification; follow the middle path of three silas: karma-conduct, samadhi- concentration, and pranja- knowledge. Buddha means the enlightened one; he found enlightenment after six years of rigorous religious austerities. He kicked away gold, women and fame (the three universal fetters of man) and conquered Mara, the prince of Evil. Buddhism has an elaborate monastic discipline for men and women. 1.1.4. MARGA IN ZOROASTRIANISM ? Zoroastrians, and Parsees of Bombay, teach two ways, good and evil (ethical dualism in Avesta of Zarathustra)33. There is a constant battle between God and evil powers (principles); this struggle occurs within the human breast; the immortal soul has to choose between the good and evil. The good life is one of purity, virtue, industry and benevolence. The modern Zoroastrians worship one God (Ahura Mazda, the Lord of Wisdom, symbolised by the fire); archangels are Good Mind, Righteousness, Devotion, Domination and others. God and Right will triumph at last34. 8 മോണിയർ,(1899/1986) A Sanskrit English Dictionary (Delhi: Motilal Banarsidass) 812, col.2. SED, 1015. Rigveda is the original work; Atharvaveda was added about 1000 B.C. Rig-Yajur-Sama-Vedas are called Trayi or Triple Vidya (three- fold knowledge). Manu’s Law refers to “the triple eternal vedas” (p.1015, col.2). Each Veda has 2 parts: mantra and brahmana. Mantras are words of prayer and adoration often addressed to either fire or sun or air, sky, wind, etc. for health, wealth, long life, cattle, offspring, victory, and even forgiveness of sins. Brahmana consists of vidhi and arthaveda. Vidhi means rule, formula, injunction, ordinance, statute, precept, law, direction (for doing rituals) etc (p.968, col.1). Arthavedas are directions for the details of ceremonies at which the mantras were to be chanted, also explanations from legends. Both the Mantras and the Brahmanas are revealed by the deity and heard by the Rishis; hence they are called Sruti. 9 (Sankara’s Commentary of Katha Upanishat (2,1,1) is cited by C.Sharma, Critical Survey, 19). Hindus have tri-murti; also Empirical Trinity: of the knower, the known, and the knowing; E.J. Kilmartin speaks of immanent Trinity (Objective) and economic Trinity (Subjective) in relation to salvation through revelation (Christian Liturgy: Theology and Practice 1: Systematic Theology of Liturgy (Kansas City:1988) 114 & 197, as cited by J.Erambil, The Pneumatological Dimensions of the Eucharist in the Writings of Edward J. Kilmartin (Rome: 1998) 51). 10 “The Christian Catholic attitude towards them religions was in fact for the main part a negative one; it was taken for granted that other religions cannot lead to salvation” (Dupuis,J. ed. The Christian Faith (Bangalore: TPI, 1996) 377). Pope Benedict XIV by his apostolic Constitutions Ex quo Singulari (1742) and Omnium Sollicitudinem (1744) brought “to an end the long drawn-out controversy on the Chinese rites” (J.Dupuis, Christian Faith, 437) and the Malabar rites and the effective evangelization in China and Madura (India). Pius XI and Pius XII accepted “true catholicity”; Church’s “ideal is not exterior uniformity, but a healthy pluralism in the unity of faith”. In fact, “the doctrine is based on the unity of the human race and the equality of all people. Hence the right for all nations to preserve and develop their cultural heritage, and the duty for the Church to assume it…" (ibi.p.437). 11 Dharma means what is firm, firm, established, used to be; usage, custom, law, morality, religion (SED,510). Four vedas correspond to the four asramas; four vernas are described by Manu. 12 SED, 158. Asrama: stage in life, hermitage, abode of ascetics. 13 (SED, 737f}. KIDANGEAN,X. Kudumbavum Paurohityavum (Kottayam:1997) 273,n.13. Celibacy is related to goddess Cybele in Phrygia ca 250 BC; the Cappadocian priests were castrated to serve Cybele; such priests of Cybele are celibates. Nasrani had married clergy with chastity and holy life. 14 SED, 756, col.3. Bhikshu means a beggar, mendicant, religious man especially a Brahman in 4th Asrama, when he subsists entirely on alms. 15 Apte, Sanskrit, 409. Guru: father, ancestor, venerable person. 15 SED, 637, col.2. 16 SED, 924. Varna: colour, caste, covering, shape. 20 C.Sharma, Critical Survey, 33-37. 25 Childers, Pali, 357. Patho is path, road, way, course, reach 26 C.Sharma, Critical Survey, 65f. 27 C.Sharma, Critical Survey,71f. (C.Sharma, The Advaita Tradition in Indian Philosophy, A Study of Advaita in Buddhism, Vedanta and Kasmira Shavism (Delhi: Mottilal Banarsidass Publishers, 1996)18-20). 28 (HART,W. The Art of Living: Vipasana Meditation, as taught by S.N.Goenka (New Delhi: 1994)159f). This training is absolutely necessary for (minor) seminarians to become self-aware and to know oneself before deciding their vocation to celibate life; to be a virgin to participate in liturgy actively and effectively. 29 C. Sharma, Critical Survey, 69. His heart overflowed with purest emotion on seeing that human life was essentially fraught with misery and pain, that a shallow optimism was rooted in a deep pessimism. 32 Mundadan, Traditions, 76 & 143 33 Christian Didache teaches there are two Ways- of life and of death, i.e. the Way to Life and the Way to Death; St Basil also tells the story of young Heracles (Herculis) about the choice of life: he chose the way of hard and troublesome moral life, and was rewarded with a "divine" life in the Mount of Olympus with gods and goddesses. Christians follow Christ, the Way to the Father, and the Door of the sheep, to go to heaven through the narrow gate (Lk.13:24). 34 A.Wilson, World Scripture,10. വർഗ്ഗം: പ്രേഷിതപ്രവർത്തനം